


don’t believe everything you see on TV.

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, INKCOCK, facefucjing, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bendy knows what you’re hiding.





	don’t believe everything you see on TV.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inebriated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inebriated/gifts).

> Im seeimg reoccurring theme in my works :|

There’s a moment of silence and for a minute there you really don’t know how to take in the situation. Perceiving it from only your point of view as you lay alone on the battered leather of your couch, your fingers curl tightly around the bowl of popcorn you held in your hands. This _ was _ happening. _ Wasn’t it? _

You sat up slowly, fear of vertigo tapping into your subconscious. Setting the bowl to your left, you stood cautiously, hand reaching out for the remote that sat on the coffee table in front of you. A surge of panic washed over you, filling your lungs and you struggled to keep steady, knees buckling, giving out as your ass dug into your heels painfully. Slunk now in front of your TV, you craned your neck in horror. It was still..._ there. _ It was _ watching _you. The credits had fallen far beyond the screen, leaving Bendy dead center. You could’ve sworn you heard his laugh. 

Did he just wink?

_ “Are you—” _

It was a hushed whisper but you knew it had heard you from the spark of recognition that flashed in his cold, beady eyes. He said something but it was unintelligible and you couldn’t quite put your finger on what it could have been. You leaned in closer, your lips parting and your thighs spreading, skirt bunching up at the corners. And then it was over. 

The screen faded to black before Bendy’s face was sliding back into frame, adjusting his bow tie and flashing an obnoxious grin at the camera. You watched Bendy and Alice stroll into frame. Bendy carries a folded blanket in either of his hands. Alice carries a small picnic basket, irritably adjusting the length of her dress every so often. It wasn’t very subtle and you thought it was a pretty odd feature to add. Spreading the blanket out, you caught him staring at the camera again from an obscure angle, though it wasn’t long before his attention was turned back to his dashing female counterpart. Their lips move but no sound comes out. You watch Bendy wriggle his eyebrows, hands displaying a rather crude gesture. Alice stands up and slaps Bendy across the face, leaving him knocked out, head buried in the grass while birds fly ‘round his head. 

You wondered what he had said to run her off like that. 

Alice returned shortly thereafter, though acting very passive aggressive and borderline verbally abusive towards Bendy through her actions and poise. There was a scene where Bendy had hesitantly slid his arm around her slack shoulders, another hand creeping towards her own. He wasn’t even given the chance to slip his fingers in hers before she was scooting away, clearly agitated.

It was actually really funny watching these two and how they handled their domestic dilemma. 

Nearing the end of the short, Bendy had finally won her over and you watched Alice scoot her ass inch by inch until her hips were flush against Bendy’s. Her finger rose to his chest, twirling around in a circle. Her smile was cruel, demeaning and you wondered if that was what the storyboard artists had intended for the audience. A few seconds passed where Alice and Bendy sat idly, eyes boring into each other while dark hearts flew up, curving around them like balloons before Bendy turned to face the camera once more. The tune that had been playing on loop for the last ten minutes came to a halt. 

** _“You cunting whore.” _ **

Your smile fell. 

** _“Bet you think darling here is a real bitch.”_ **

A hand inched its way around Alice’s waist, spreading to hold the fat between each spindly finger.

** _“You wish you could take her place here, with me instead, don't ya?” _ **

Another came to rest upon the lower of her thigh, dipping under her dress that did absolute wonders on her figure. He pulled the ends up until either leg was spread and her soaking pussy was on display for you to see. How was this greenlit? 

** _“Slut.” _ **

He snickered to himself before pulling Alice flush against him and allowing his head to drop near where her choker sat. Lips parting, you watched a few sets of teeth, like sharks, slip out along with a dark tongue that dangled dangerously close to the hot spot between her legs. Your face was _ on fire. _

** _“Bet you wish it was you. You feel she doesn’t deserve what she’s been given, you want her gone.”_ **

You squirmed where you sat, thighs clamped close as Bendy’s head tilted up and his lips met hers. It was gross. You felt ill watching these two beloved characters make out in front of you. It was so _ real. _

** _“Well — that’s easy.”_ **

Your jaw dropped, anxiety invasive and cruel in your gut. Alice was gone. The only thing left in her place was you. And _ boy _, were you a mess. You watched the sickening display of cartoon you writhing and squealing under Bendy’s touch. His tail curled around your ass, the tip peeling your now drenched panties down until they were twisted around your ankles. He took your lips in his, tongue thrusting itself at the very back of your throat. You watched yourself gag against his will before he slid out and stood quickly, forcing you down on your back. You whined needlessly. Your eyes lit up in horror as Bendy’s cock freed itself from his — dress pants? You weren’t too sure. It wasn’t exactly a distinguishable attribute. 

Your cartoon self seemed just as shocked as she had attempted to sit up suddenly before having Bendy’s foot kick her back to the ground. Her lungs caved, you could feel it in your chest as she dry heaved, her head sore from such a blunt injury. Dirt caked the split ends of her hair. His lips curled in amusement before his hands were wrapping around your throat, knees bending around either side of your head as he forced his cock past your quivering lips. Drool built up near the corners of your mouth with every agonizing thrust, your tongue curling around his dick. Ink oozed from the tip, along with the sharp widows peak he wore along his hairline. A line of ink drips from his forehead and smudges itself across your nose. 

Your muffled cries were silenced when he pulled out. As he relieved himself of your pitiful cartoon face, you sat in your living room, exhausted. But to your dismay, it seemed Bendy wasn’t the only one who came that day. 


End file.
